Maestro
by La cuatro ojos
Summary: Le han asignado a U-1146 un nuevo trabajo y es ser el nuevo maestro de los eritroblastos... A pesar de no estar muy seguro si es la célula adecuada para este tipo de trabajo, lo acepta... Nada podía salir mal sobre esta nuevo experiencia, ¿o sí? Tres partes.
1. Chapter 1

_Cell at work pertenece a Akane Shimizu_

* * *

 **MAESTRO**

 **Parte 1**

 **La cuatro ojos**

* * *

Algo es cierto... ¡Que jamás se imaginó como maestro para el entrenamiento de los futuros eritrocitos! A U-1146 siempre ha adorado a los niños, por lo pequeño e indefensos que son, un claro ejemplo son las plaquetas. Decir «no» a las peticiones a esas microcélulas era imposible. Pero ser el maestro para el entrenamiento en caso de que alguna bacteria o virus ataque cuando llegué el día que deben cumplir con su valor es algo... Extraño. A U-1146 siempre se ha a juzgado como un glóbulo blanco frío y serio, más que su grupo de amigos locos por matar al enemigo, por eso no cree tener la capacidad de lograrlo.

—Así que serás maestro de los eritroblastos, ¡qué maravilla señor Leucocito!—argumenta contenta la única amiga de glóbulos rojos que tiene—. Esto me trae recuerdo... La verdad sí que ese entrenamiento era difícil.

—Si... Pero no creo poder hacerlo tan bien como mi antiguo maestro—aclara U-1146 un poco desanimado, después toma un poco de té caliente y siente una gran relajación en todo su citoplasma.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta asombrada por las palabras de su amigo, eso es algo nuevo en él—. Pienso que te irá bien.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Yo te ayudaré—afirma AE-3803 entusiasmada.

—¿De verdad?—pregunta totalmente sorprendido y confundido el leucocito—. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—No te preocupes, tengo tiempo. Como era, como era...—la eritrocito piensa y piensa como era su antiguo entrenamiento, los rutas complicadas, caminos hechos de cartón para saber como entregar el oxígeno y escapar de las bacterias y virus con un títere y manipulado de por un leucocito—. Primero pon tu cara más aterradora señor leucocito, como si vieras una bacteria y actúa como una bacteria.

—¿Actuar como bacteria?

—¡Sí!

—Está bien...—algo dudoso, U-1146 se concentra para hacer la cara más aterradora posible y actuar como bacteria. Una bacteria es un ser aterrador y horrible que ataca al cuerpo... Actuar como una bacteria. ¿Cómo demonios se hace eso? Toma una gran bocanada de aire y piensa en las palabras que diría una bacteria—. Estoy listo... ¡Pobres células inferiores, pronto tomaré sus nutrientes y acabaré con ustedes! ¿Cómo salió? ¿Debería hacer más aterradora mi voz?

—¡Muy bien señor Leucocito! Es perfecto, con eso ayudará en el entrenamiento de los futuros eritrocitos—aplaude felizmente AE-3803 por el gran labor que realizó su amigo.

Inhala y exhala, la verdad no le salió para nada mal. U-1146 recupera la cordura y sonrisa complacido y alagado por las grandes palabras de su amiga. Entonces se escucha los gritos de algunos eritrocitos, corriendo de un lado a otro por la «amenaza» que se aproxima e incluso algunos neotrófilos llegaron al lugar confundidos buscando por qué su receptor no se había activado. Ambas células sanguíneas miran la escena y escribiendo una nota mental de no volver hacer eso... JAMÁS.

—Creo que estoy listo eritrocito.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

La médula ósea, el lugar donde crecen y se capacitan los miles de eritrocitos y leucocitos como los neutrófilos, los basófilos y los eosinófilos para cumplir con su deber para mantener este cuerpo. El entrenamiento que recibían era duro y agotador para los niños, pero era necesario y U-1146 lo sabe a la perfección; por eso, es importante para él capacitarlos debidamente, por el bien de las futuras generaciones de células sanguíneas.

—¿Un poco nervioso?—pregunta la señorita macrófaga entregando un pequeño títere de bacteria verde.

—No es por eso—comenta U-1146 tomando el juguete adorable y se lo pone—. Es algo extraño para mí, he entrenado en algunas ocasiones algunos mielocitos pero no a los eritroblastos.

—No te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien—la señorita, amable y también con una personalidad de miedo, macrófaga le dio una cálida sonrisa

U-1146 agradeció desde su núcleo ese gran afecto.

* * *

Los futuros eritrocitos están ansiosos de conocer a un nuevo profesor y saber con una gran curiosidad en qué consistía esa nueva clase. ¿Será divertida? ¿Cómo será su nuevo maestro? ¿Aprenderán mejor y fácil que memorizar todas esas rutas? Más y más preguntas como esas se escuchaban por todo el salón de clases. De repente, la puesta se abre, produciendo un rechinido que llama la atención de las células y vieron que era su maestra macrófaga con alguien más.

—Niños, hoy tendremos a un invitado—anuncia la macrófaga contenta, los niños miran con curiosidad de U-1146—. Hoy, el maestro neutrófilo U-1146, les ayudará para ser grandes eritrocitos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, hoy les ayudaré en su entrenamiento de escondite cuando se encuentren a una bacteria—comenta U-1146, mostrando su títere de bacteria a sus nuevos alumnos rojos—. Es importante saber qué hacer cuando se encuentran con el enemigo para ser grandes eritrocitos en un futuro, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

—¡Sí!—responde en coro las diminutas células en desarrollo y asombrados por las palabras del maestro U-1146, pensando que sería una clase divertida y fácil, ¿o no?

—Puedes empezar neutrófilo—anuncia la leucocito.

—Si...

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, recuerda los consejos de su amiga eritrocito... Actuar como una bacteria, actuar como bacteria... ¡Demonios! Eso si que es difícil, no obstante debe de hacerlo.

—¡Que indefensas células me acabo de encontrar! ¡Me entregaran los nutrientes y acabaré con ustedes!—grita U-1146 con un rostro demasiado aterrador, los niños se espantan con facilidad y corren desesperados en busca de un refugio—. ¡No huirán de mí!

Y mientras las extrañas y duras lecciones se estaban dando, algo extraño y misterioso se había infiltrado.

—No olviden el plan, ¿listos?

—¡Sí!

* * *

Es oficial, no me gusta hacer historias tan largas :v

¡Hola!

Hataraku Saibou ya terminó, pero no podemos estar tristes si aun hay fics XD,

Esta loca idea que surgió después de ver una idea imagen y solo serán dos capítulos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado:D

Nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Cell at Work pertenece a Akane Shimizu_

* * *

 **MAESTRO**

 **Parte 2**

 _ **La cuatro ojos**_

* * *

—Este es el plan—el líder del grupo y las últimas indicaciones antes de llevar a cabo su plan—. Recuerden que no podemos fallar.

—¡Sí!—Contestaron los demás cómplices.

Mientras tanto, misterioso grupo están llevando a cabo su plan, el duro entrenamiento de los eritroblastos continuos y parece que no tiene fin para los pobres las células sanguíneas en el desarrollo. El silencio surge en el aula, los eritroblastos se esconden en otros lugares e incluso inimaginables; U-1146 analiza cada lugar del lugar, puede ver la roja y la llamativa de algunas células sanguíneas que hacían todo lo posible por esconderse a la perfección. U-1146 sonríe complacido. Sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que estos pequeños eritoblastos.

—¿Dónde están pequeñas e indefensas células? —U-1146 produce una voz más gruesa y aterradora, similar a las bacterias, provocando más nerviosismo a los eritroblastos. El glóbulo blanco da pasos silenciosos, abre la boca del virus de las bacterias y se acerca a la casa de juguete. Los eritroblastos se esconden allí en la presencia del leucocito, una sensación de terror en su citoplasma, pero no hay que salir corriendo, porque eso sería algo estúpido—. Me pregunto si estoy aquí — argumenta U-1146, claro que ya sabe la ubicación de casi todos los estudiantes, pero es bueno dar la primera advertencia—. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Oye bacterias! ¡Deja en paz a los eritrocitos! —Grita la voz misteriosa de un niño—. No vas a engañar a nadie con ese disfraz de neutrófilo.

U-1146 deja un lado el papel del maestro, sorprendido como un grupo de cinco mielocitos se encuentra en estos momentos listo para atacar y algunos eritroblastos salen de su super escondite para saber que está pasando.

—¡Bien chicos, como lo planeamos! —Grita el líder del grupo de mielocitos apuntando a un U-1146 con su cuchillo de juguete—. ¡Bacterias detectadas! ¡A él!

—Un momento chicos, solo soy...— intenta explicar desesperado el neutrófilo, intentando llamar a los futuros neutrófilos. Sin embargo, sus palabras no son escuchadas por las diminutas células blancas, los mielocitos se corrigieron rápido y se sujetaron con la fuerza para que nadie la comprara, mientras que otros aprovecharon la oportunidad de la confusión de U-1146, tomaron los brazos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡No vas a huir! —Grita confiado y sonriente—. ¡Muere bacterias! —Entonces el valiente mielocito se relaciona directamente con la célula sanguínea experta en atacar bacterias, virus o cualquier amenaza.

—¡Por favor espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Todos los esfuerzos de U-1146 de tratar de explicar son en vano, porque una patata voladora directamente en su cara por un cierto mielocito evita que pronuncie más palabras.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, pero que mielocitos tan traviesos — dice la señorita macrófago con su habitual sonrisa viendo a los cinco mielocitos llorando y con una inflamación en la cabeza por el golpe dado por la señorita macrófago—. U-1146 es un neutrófilo que el día de hoy es el nuevo maestro para el entrenamiento de sus compañeros eritrocitos, no debieron hacer eso mielocitos.

—Lo sentimos— comenta en coro agachando su cabeza, avergonzados por su acto.

U-1146 sonríe, es cierto que el golpe le dejó con un moretón en su mejilla y es cierto que duele... ¡Demonios! ¡Pobre de las bacterias cuando se enfrenten a estos futuros neutrófilos! Pero no podía enojarse con ellos, claro que no, porque demostraron tener una gran valentía a su corta vida celular y cero amenaza, aunque no era un bacteria.

—Creímos que era una bacteria disfrazada de neutrófilo—confiesa el líder del grupo de neutrófilos—. Todo esto fue mi idea, el único que debe ser castigado soy yo y no ellos profesor U-1146.

—No te preocupes futuro compañero—habla U-1146, le quita la gorra blanca y le acaricia la cabeza con cariño—. Demostraron tener claro el objetivo de ser neutrófilo y es proteger a todas las células de las grandes amenazas que surgen en este cuerpo. Realmente espero que se conviertan en grandes neutrófilos.

Con las lágrimas apunto de derramarse, los cinco mielocitos, conmocionados por las palabras del leucocito, asisten la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que serán los mejores y podrán proteger a todos!

—Pero también recibirán su castigo—aclara la señorita macrófago, formulando una sonrisa que produce escalofríos a los niños y también al maestro neutrófilo.

Vaya forma de arruinar el ambiente.

* * *

Los cinco mielocitos se encuentran en una de las aulas, limpiándolo como parte de su castigo. A pesar de estar castigados por una semana, ellos estaban contentos, principalmente el líder. No entendían a la perfección como unas simples palabras de apoyo los había motivado demasiado, tanto que les molestaba estar haciendo en estos instantes, porque eso también es un entrenamiento, como dijo el maestro U-1146.

—Quiero terminar con esto—contesta un mielocito, el más pequeño de los cinco, cansado se seguir barriendo el aula—. Estoy cansado.

—Vamos, tenemos que esforzarnos para ser los mejores neutrófilos—comenta otro mielocito con un peinado particular.

—Es cierto.

—¡Sí!

Mientras conversas tranquilamente los niños, un extraño ruido surge por los pasillo, provocando que las células dejaran de hablar y se concentraran en el misterioso ruido. El líder miró a su grupo de amigos, él asistió temeroso pero seguro de su decisión; con pasos lentos y nulo de ruido, se acerca la puerta y la abre un poco, lo suficiente para ver en el espacio una verdadera bacteria en busca de nutrientes y oxígeno.

—N-No p-puede ser—tartamudea el niño.

* * *

—Bien mis valientes y futuros eritrocitos, por hoy termina su entrenamiento—afirma U-1146 viendo a los eritroblastos muy cansado—. Hicieron un gran trabajo, tomen un pequeño descanso. La señorita macrófago no estará con nosotros porque tuvo que salir por unos asuntos importantes, pero me pidió de favor les leyera un pequeño cuento—entonces saca un libro colorido del cuento favorito de los eritroblastos—. ¿Quieren que lo lea?

—¡Sí!—responden contento los eritroblastos, rápidamente se sientan alrededor de profesor con mucha emoción.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera ver la primera página del cuento, su receptor se activó.

* * *

Me observo al espejo y digo... "¿Por qué soy así?" :V

Bueno, pues ya no serán dos parte, si no tres partes jajaja XD

Holaaa! Muchas gracias por leer la primera parte del fic, agradezco mucho los comentarios, la verdad no he podido responderlos y en serio me apena, no he tenido tiempo por la escuela, pero en serio que se agrade mucho los comentarios, los favoritos, el seguimiento de la historia y las lecturas jajaja... Todo XD.

Por cierto, aunque no sea tan visto, ya pronto actualizaré "Un mundo interesante", como es leer más profundo sobre este tipo de temas, me toma más tiempo, pero juro que lo haré :'v

Nos vemos :D


End file.
